


When the Truth Spills

by coffee_dove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Discovery, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_dove/pseuds/coffee_dove
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a secret relationship, or at least until Hermione finally puts it all together. As Harry deals with Ron's coldness, Ron struggles to accept his best friend, and the wizarding world goes into a frenzy over Harry and Draco's love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	1. Intro : Talks in Bed

Sneaking out in the cover of darkness was something that Harry had become good at. After all, he had been doing it as far as two years back, since his second year at Hogwarts. Harry made his way down the empty, winding corridors, the moonlight guiding his way down the dark passageways. He walked down the seventh floor hall three times, thinking of what he needed most at the moment.

‘I need a private room, I need a private room, I need a private room.” The Gryffindor thought, repeating the phrase over and over again in his head. Eventually, on his third way round’, a door had miraculously appeared across from the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry. Opening it, he stepped inside, watching as the room around him took shape.

In just a moment, Harry found himself in an all too familiar place. A fire crackled before him, built into the room, while bookshelves covered an entire wall of the enclosure. In the right corner stood a magnificent king sized bed, where Draco lay seductively across the silky sheets. 

“You’re late.” He called out, closing the book that he’d been reading. “I thought you weren’t gonna make it today.”

“Sorry, love.” Harry replied, plopping himself down next to his boyfriend. “I woke up Neville by accident, he’s a light sleeper.”

“Oh? What’d you tell him?” Draco asked, smirking. He had always disliked Longbottom, and was jealous of his closeness with Harry. 

“To go back to sleep, and that I just needed to use the loo.” The raven boy replied, grinning as he shed his clothes. “Shall we?” He asked, pointing to the lube on the nightstand.

“Hmm, I was hoping more for a snuggle.” Draco yawned, trying to hide his eyes. They had lit up the moment Harry’s chiseled abs appeared, lust giving them a glossy coat.

“Okay, that’s fine.” The Chosen One sighed, pulling the heavy blankets up. “Is there anything you want to talk about?” Harry asked, knowing that the blonde only wanted snuggling when he was upset.

“Actually, yeah.” The Slytherin said, hopping into bed behind his boyfriend. For a moment, Harry panicked, thinking that Draco wanted to break up. “You’ve been getting rather close to Cedric recently, and it’s not like I can openly say that you're mine.” (Both had agreed on keeping their relationship secret.) 

“Wait, you’re jealous. You’re actually jealous!” Harry’s mouth split open in a grin, and he turned towards his lover. Wrapping his arms around the pale, beautiful boy, Harry said, “You have nothing to worry about, love.” 

“I don’t get jealous.” Draco replied, punching the Gryffindor in the arm. “Turn around.” He commanded, proceding to hug Harry’s back.

“You know, I was really worried about you.” He continued, putting his face in the other’s messy hair. “During your fight with the Hungarian Horntail. I’m glad you got out okay.”

“Of course I would, are you doubting me?” The raven boy beamed, then frowned, looking like a kicked puppy. “I’m sorry I made you worry.” He apologized, avoiding the blonde’s stare.

“You say sorry too much.” Draco finally said, easing his head onto the pillow. “Let’s just get to sleep now, I have a test tomorrow.”


	2. Problems at Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry arrives at breakfast the next morning, Hermione and Ron are there waiting for him. Having been on watch outside the Room of Requirement last night, they realized that both Harry and Draco had gone in.

“Harry, do you have anything to tell us?” Hermione asked that morning at breakfast. Ron was right behind her, a questioning look on his face.

“No, why?” Harry asked, wondering what was up.

“Mate, we saw you go into the Room of Requirement last night. Draco went in only a bit before you, want to tell us why?” Ron prodded, while stuffing his face with bacon and egg. 

The Chosen One’s face paled noticeably, until he regained his composure. “You - you FOLLOWED me?” He whispered, voice angry and full of something else…. maybe fear?

“Well, yeah.” Ron stuttered, taken aback by the sharpness of Harry’s tone.

“It’s okay, Harry, just spill it already!” Hermione yelled impatiently. A few heads turned around to stare, and she lowered her voice, just a tad. “What, are you two having duels? Oh! That’s why you always come back with bruises.” 

“Umm, could we not talk about this here?” Harry’s voice was nervous, a blush creeping slowly across his face. “Let’s just eat breakfast, we’ll discuss this later.” Grabbing a muffin, Harry left, running the moment he was out of sight.

****

Draco watched on the sidelines as Harry argued with his friends. Something bad was going on, he could tell. Catching the words. ‘Room of Requirement and why,” The Slytherin realized just what they were going on about, his thoughts a whirlwind of desperate ideas. 

Watching as the argument progressed, he saw Harry stand up, leaving the Great Hall with a red face and a distressed expression. Immediately, Hermione and Ron’s faces snapped up to look at him, and Draco smirked at them, trying to act casual, but really, panicking internally.

Once breakfast let out, the blonde rushed for his first class, leaving Pansy and Blaise behind as he went.

After first class there was a short break, signaled by the bell. Untangling himself from Pansy’s grasp (they had potions together) he told her that he needed to find somebody, going off to find Harry. 

****

Exiting out of his Herbology class, Harry noticed Draco walking down the path, hiding as to avoid everyone else. 

“Harry, can we talk now?” Hermione asked, mentioning their breakfast conversation. Luck was not on his side today, Harry thought, before deeming Draco more important. After all, he didn’t want to have this talk right now.

“Sure, Hermione,” He said, “Oh, wait, sorry, I’ve left my book in the greenhouses. You two go ahead without me, I’ll see you at lunch.” Doubling back, the Gryffindor ran around the greenhouses, making sure to remain out of sight. Hermione and Ron seemed to be talking about him in hushed tones.

“Draco!” He whispered, coming up behind his boyfriend. The Slytherin jumped, letting out a sigh of relief when he realized that it was just Harry. “What are you doing here?”

“I overheard you and the mudblood at breakfast. Ginger was there, too. We need to talk about that.” Harry’s face turned red… he had hoped that Draco was here to plan their next visit to the Room of Requirement. After all, he sure needed an escape right now.

“Oh, yeah, that.” Was the raven boy’s only response. “I’ll think of a cover story; Hermione was thinking that we were having midnight duels. Also, watch what your calling my friends.”

“Old habits die hard.” Malfoy smirked. “Anyways, why would she think that we - oh.” He thought, realizing the bruises that Harry left with most nights.

“Yeah.” Potter was grinning, happily remembering the fun times. “Anyways, that’s what I’m going to tell Hermione and Ron at lunch. We can’t meet during the break, though, or else it’ll get suspicious.” Turning around, Harry left, hurting towards his second class. Though he dreaded the upcoming conversation, getting to Astrology from the gardens was a far greater challenge.


	3. Wounds are Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Ron and Hermione the truth about his relationship with Draco. Ron gets mad and leaves, Hermione going to calm him down. Draco wanders down to the lake, and finds Harry crying beneath a tree. He tries to comfort his boyfriend, who defends his long time friends.

Walking briskly down the hall to lunch, Harry had formulated a pretty solid plan : Convince his friends that he and Malfoy were having duels, eat lunch together, chat while wandering the corridors, and finally, heading off to their afternoon classes.

Finding that Ron and Hermione had already settled down, Harry plopped himself down across them, filling his glass with pumpkin juice.

“Alright, what did we need to talk about?” He asked, fully confident.

“First, we know that you haven’t been having fights with Malfoy.” Hermione opened with. Immediately, the raven boy’s confidence crumbled away, leaving him speechless as he tried to make up a new excuse. “Second, what have you two been doing?” 

Harry’s face reddened significantly, and he looked towards the ground, obviously ashamed. “Can we talk about this somewhere private?” He asked, poking at the food on his plate. Somehow, he was no longer hungry, having lost his appetite. 

“Yeah, of course, Mate.” Ron smiled, nicking Harry on the ear. “See, Mione’, let’s just eat lunch.” Already, Ron’s face was stuffed with food, his attention no longer on Harry. Sighing, Hermione gave up and started eating, through her eyes occasionally darted to Harry.

After lunch, the trio made their way to the Black Lake, where couples could be spotted lounging under trees.

“Okay, now spill.” Hermione smiled, settling down on a log. Knowing that if he told the truth now, he wouldn’t have to hide it ever again. (or at least to his friends.)

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” Harry sighed, looking at his friends. Both nodded, clearly interested in what he had to say. “So, I’m gay, and Draco is bisixual. We’re a couple.” He came out, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders. Hermione’s expression was full of a proud confusion, while Ron’s mouth stood agape.

“I accept that you’re gay, Harry, but why him, out of all people?” She phrased her words carefully, not wanting to upset her friend. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Ron interrupted, just as Harry was about to explain. “My best friend is a homosexual, and he’s in love with bloody Malfoy?” His eyes raged red, no doubt angry at Harry.

“W-well, yeah, you could put it that way.” Harry stuttered, looking down to the ground. He was obviously hurt by his best friend’s words, and it had been very difficult for him to come out. 

“Why, Harry? Malfoy’s a git; have you forgotten all those times he’s made fun of us? Of my family?” Then, getting up, Ron stormed off. Hermione shot Harry an apologetic look, running off after Ron. This had not gone the way that Harry had planned. 

****

Draco walked down the hall, having finally gotten away from his ‘friends.’ He instinctively walked down to the Black Lake, where he and Harry had shared their first kiss. It had been a lovely night; moonlight illuminating the dark lake. The two had been dating for at least two weeks by then, seeing each other secretly at night. 

Carelessly wandering down the dirt path, the Slytherin stopped, spotting Harry beneath a tree. Red streaks ran down his cheeks, eyes puffy. He had obviously been crying, and was hidden behind a large bush. Draco had taken a hardly used route, so he could see Harry from where he stood watching. 

Unable to stand by while watching his loved one in pain, Draco rushed down the path, going to kneel by his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong, don’t cry.” The blonde boy said, using the sleeve of his robe to wipe Harry’s tears.

“I- I told R-Ron and Hermione a-about us.” He hiccuped, fresh tears streaking his tanned face. 

Draco sighed, putting an arm around the shorter boy. “Harry, I won’t blame you for telling them, but you should’ve known that they would be hesitant. After all, we’re both blokes. Grange's a mudblood, and Weasley's an idiot. Now, stop crying, it’s not good for that pretty face of yours.”

"N-no, no, y-you don't understand, t-their my friends. And d-don't call them that." Harry pushed Draco off him, and ran back towards the castle. Draco wondered how this day had gone so wrong.


	4. Discoveries are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes looking for Harry when he doesn't show up at dinner, finding him crying in a broom closet. The worst things happen in a short amount of time, when they are discovered just as the bell rings. A wave of students pour out of the Great Hall, just to see Draco with his arms around Harry.

Draco stared at his plate, the food on it untouched. Harry wasn’t sitting in his usual spot between his friends; heck, he wasn’t even in the Great Hall. The blonde boy stared daggers at Ron and Hermione, who were arguing in hushed tones. Weasley was also glaring at Draco; probably mad at him for ‘corrupting his best friend’.

“Draco, are you not going to eat anything?” Pansy asked, latching onto his arm. A worried look crossed her face, but that was overshadowed by her happiness at being with Draco. 

“No, no, I’m going to eat.” He said, picking up a lamb chop. Biting into it was a pain, for it tasted bland and flavourless. Goyle must have noticed the look on Draco’s face, for his hand immediately shot away from the lamb that he was about to pick up.

After finishing the mutton, the Slytherin stood up, excusing himself from the table. He patrolled the halls, looking for Harry, and eventually found him tucked away inside a broom closet. 

“Who’s there?” Harry called out, his voice raspy and cold.

“Just me.” Draco replied, going in to see Harry curled up in a heap. Instead of driving him away, the Gryffindor leaned forward, pulling Draco next to him. He then buried his face in his boyfriend’s robes, silently crying into them.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, don’t cry.” Brushing aside some of Harry’s untamed hair, he bent over, kissing the other boy’s forehead. As Draco rocked his sobbing love, the door flew open, revealing Pansy and Blaise on the other side.

Immediately, the two sprung apart, but the others had already noticed their closeness.

“What the fuck.” Blaise said, looking oddly at the two. Pansy looked extremely hurt, as there was obviously something going on between the two. Just then, the dinner bell rang, and students appeared out of nowhere.

Soon enough, there was a huge crowd around the closet, all gossiping about the discovery of Harry together with Draco. Professor McGonagall and Snape came up, trying to disperse the crowd. Eventually, everyone had left, leaving just the teachers and the couple in the closet. Harry stood frozen in fear, while Draco tried his best to avoid the Proffessors’ eyes. 

“What is going on here?” Snape questioned, his black eyes narrowed into slits.

“Yes, boys, get out of that closet.” McGonafall commanded, though her face was up in a smile. 

“Yes Professor.” Harry muttered, wiping remaining tears off of his face. He got up, clutching Draco’s hand tightly. The blonde boy put an arm protectively around Harry, trying to look calm. In reality, he was panicking; way too many people had seen them wrapped around each other. 

“Mr. Malfoy, take Potter back to the Gryffindor common rooms. Then please go back down to the dungeons.” Professor McGonagall said, a stern look on her face. “The both of you have already caused enough trouble as it is.”

****

Finding himself outside of the Fat Lady portrait, Harry went over the activities of the night. After Draco had taken him back, they had talked for a while, and decided on staying together. Besides, now they only had each other. The blonde boy had left, after giving Harry a good night kiss, leaving for the Slytherin dorms.

Not wanting to sleep outside, Harry decided to face the troubles within, saying the password and being admitted inside. By now, it was 10:30; already past curfew. Inside the common room, Hermione sat waiting, a book in her hand and her eyes on Harry. The rest of the place was abandoned; everyone must have already gone to bed. 

“Harry, can we talk?” Hermione broke the silence, closing her large, heavy looking book. Knowing that the boy wouldn’t answer, she continued by herself. “Ron’s really mad at you, and everybody is gossiping. Most have guessed your relationship status already.”

“Yeah, I would think.” Harry answered, voice full of venom and pain.

“A-are you okay?” A rather taken back Hermione asked, not at all liking Harry’s tone of voice.

“D’ya think?” He snapped back, eyes sharp as a falcon. “Now everybody knows about us, do you THINK I want this drama? I’m going to bed, Mione’, we can talk tomorrow morning.” Harry walked briskly up the stairs, slamming the door of the dorms behind him.


	5. In the Kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire wizarding world has been thrown into a frenzy, having been informed of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's long standing love. The two hide out in the kitchens, until Hermione arrives.

The next morning, during breakfast, owls swarmed around the students, dropping off countless newspapers that all had the same headlines.

‘The Chosen Boy : A Homosexual’, ‘Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter : Together Forever’, and ‘Is Harry Potter Gay?’ were among the most popular of the articles. Both Harry and Draco failed to show up in the Great Hall, provoking more whispers about what the two were up to.

“Oh, I wonder how Harry feels right now. This isn’t something I would wish on anyone.” Hermione held her head in her hands, taking a small sip of juice.

“He deserves it, the filthy git.” Ron growled, stuffing himself with muffins. “Fucking Malfoy of all people. Malfoy!”

“Ron, don’t talk like that. It’s offensive.” Hermione hit him over the head with a newspaper, looking appalled. 

“Oh yeah, you weren’t there last night in the dorms. Semus, Dean and I confronted him, and all he did was defend Malfoy! Didn’t even try to justify his actions.”

“Well, that’s what someone does when they're in love.” Her voice changed to her ‘matter of fact’ one. “Anyways, I’m going to go find Harry, you should come too, apologize and work it out with him.”

“No way, I don’t want to even hear his name right now. Go find that git, I’ll see you in charms.” 

“Fine!” Hermione said, getting up in a huff. She left the table, bushy hair bouncing behind her.

****

Draco sat with Harry in the kitchens, sipping coffee as he nibbled on a muffin. Harry hadn’t eaten anything since the afternoon of yesterday, and was greedily hoarding all the bacon. House elves rushed around them, carrying large platters full of food. These would refill the empty plates in the Great Hall, keeping the students fed and busy. 

“Harry Potter!” Cried a happy, shrill voice behind them. “Harry Potter is here! Here with Dobby!’ Turning around, the two saw a small house elf, wearing the most odd of clothes. Both his socks were mismatched, and he wore a huge sweater, completing the outfit with a tea-cozy hat. 

“Dobby~” Harry smiled, swallowing a bite of food. “How are you?”

“Dobby is fine, Harry Potter sir, but Dobby must get back to work.” Waving as he walked away, Dobby disapperated, probably going back to make more food. 

“I do understand why you find his company entertaining.” Draco grinned, happy to see Harry smiling. 

“Yeah, he’s a good house elf.” Harry said, picking up the last piece of bacon.

“So, want to talk about last night?” Draco ventured, trying not to upset his boyfriend.

“There is nothing to talk about.” The Gryffindor responded, “We’re both out now, everybody knows by now.” Suddenly, an owl flew in through a window, landing on the back of the blonde boy’s chair. After untying the letter, the owl flew away, leaving a single feather behind.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“Its - it’s from my father.” Swallowing, Draco opened the letter, only to find four, large words scribbled across the parchment. ‘Don’t bother coming home.” It read, the sharp words forcing Draco to tear up. Letting the paper fall to the floor, he collapsed onto Harry, silent tears streaking down his face. Picking the letter up, the other boy read it, ripping it to shreds after he was finished. 

He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, lifting Draco’s chin up to kiss him. It was then that Hermione opened the secret portrait door, coming in right as the two started using their tongues. 

“Mione’!” Harry gasped, jumping as the portrait slammed shut. He and Draco sprung apart, trying to separate themselves on the tiny couch where they sat.

Hermione laughed, putting a hand over her mouth. “I knew you’d be here, but Malfoy I wasn’t sure about.”

“H-how did you know to look here?” Harry stammered, settling back down.

“Well, you haven’t eaten in a while. That’s what made it obvious you were here.” Hermione grinned, showing off her skills.

“Oh.” Harry said, reaching over to grab Draco’s hand. “Is Ron coming too?”

“No, sorry Harry.” Hermione’s face turned solemn. “Don’t worry, he’ll warm up to you eventually. But for now, we need to head to class.”

The three walked out of the kitchen, Draco snatching another muffin before they left.


	6. Courtyards and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update ;)

Having nothing else to lose, Harry and Draco held hands as they walked towards their next class. Having decided to embrace their love, the two put on happy smiles, striding confidently past onlookers.

“Sit.” Snape commanded, as the last of the class walked in. Slytherin and Gryffindor sat apart in the potions classroom, wanting nothing to do with the other. The only two people sitting together from different houses were the famous Harry Potter and his now revealed boyfriend, Malfoy.

“Take out your potions books,” The Professor commanded, beady black eyes scanning the classroom. “Potter and Malfoy, I expect your full attention.” He said, making Harry look down in discomfort. 

The rest of the lesson was hell, with everyone gossiping and Snape making snide comments. Draco was as excellent as always, making the potions with such skill that it left Harry in awe. His potion, however, was nothing less of a disaster, even though he had *tried to* follow the instructions exactly.

After the lesson, the couple wandered around aimlessly, finding a quiet spot in the courtyard. Having needed to get away from the commotion, the two snuggled up together, Draco’s mind still on his father’s harsh letter.

“It’s alright, you can stay with me.” Harry comforted, trying to make it better for the blonde. “I have enough gold in Gringotts to support the both of us, we could live in Hogsmeade!” 

“Oh, Harry.” Draco smiled. His mother had sent him a private message earlier, saying that she would always be there for him. “That sounds nice.”

****

“Ron, you’re going to have to talk to him sooner or later.” Hermione said, turning the corner as she chased after him.

“No I don’t.” Ron snapped back, heading towards the square.

“What will you say to your mother? She adores Harry.” Grabbing Ron’s arm, Hermione attempted to slow him down, only to have him shake off her hand.

“I don’t care what she has to say-” Ron stopped, staring into the courtyard. Nobody else was there, or at least, no one but Harry and Draco, who were snogging on a stone bench under a tree.

“Bloody hell!” Ron screamed, throwing his arms up. “Why is it that whenever I need space, you two show up?” He asked, as Draco and Harry looked up in alarm.

“Ron, wait! I can explain, I need to talk to you!” Harry said, tripping over stones as he tried to get over to his friend. Before he could make it, though, Ron left with a huff, Hermione staring after him, appalled.

“Don’t worry about it, Harry, he’ll come around eventually.” Hermione quickly spoke, trying to help her friend calm down. “I still don’t approve of Malfoy, you need to know, but it’s your life, not mine.” 

Hermione turned around, walking briskly away. She didn’t even bother to look back.


	7. Three Years Later

Three Years Later : 

Apparating was not Harry’s first choice of transportation. He rather hated it, actually, but was eager to get home today. Appearing on the front steps of 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry rushed inside, the smell of smoke apparent. 

“Love, I’m home!” He called out, heading towards the kitchen. “Say, is something burning?”

“Oh, quiet, you.” A pale arm reached out, fanning away at the black smoke. It was coming out of the oven. “I tried to bake a cake for our anniversary.”

“Why didn’t you let Kreacher help?” Harry asked, tugging Draco closer to him. His husband pulled in for a kiss, a grin on his lips.

“I wanted to make this one, so it would be more special.” He replied, opening the oven and taking out a magnificent cake. White frosting coated the outside, red roses piped on green leaves. Besides it stood a potato, burning inside a small pan.

“Did you really do what I think you did?” A smile broke across Harry’s face, while the blonde’s grin widened even more.

“Yeah, you proud of me? I made this by myself.”

“Of course I am, love. Now, why don’t we invite Hermione and Ron over? I’m sure they’ll want to celebrate with us.” 

“Hmm, alright. Tell them to bring their kids, too. I do like Rose.” Taking the cake out, Draco put out the burning potato, promptly dumping it into the trash. Harry sent an owl off to his friends, knowing that they’d be quick to respond.

Ever since Ron got over his homophobia, he and Draco had gotten quite close, making Harry and Hermione laugh at the stupidness of their former disagreements. 

“They’ll be coming over tonight.” Harry said, opening a letter that had just flown in through the window. “But before then, why don’t we have a little fun?”


End file.
